Meeting you for the first time
by Mizufuusen
Summary: ―Gaara… ―llamó Temari al verlo un poco retirado― Conoce a tu sobrino, Shikadai.


Hola a todos, soy Mizufuusen, hace varios años que había publicado cosas aquí sobre Gintama y Hakuouki y en otros foros escribía sobre Naruto. Luego de tantos años sin escribir vuelvo con este pequeño escrito. Hace mucho que no escribo, así que es muy posible que tenga varios errores, pero bueh... por lo menos vuelvo a empezar. Gracias de antemano por leer y perdonen las fallas. Mi imaginación ya no es lo que era antes.

 **Meeting you for the first time**

―Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san, pueden pasar.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos en el momento del llamado. El líder de Suna quedó unos instantes quieto en su lugar mientras la enfermera se retiraba dejándolos solos. Kankuro lo observaba un paso atrás de su hermano, esperando que este hiciera algún intento de ingresar a la habitación contigua. Al no recibir ninguna señal decidió intervenir.

―Gaara ―le habló colocando la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo― Entremos.

El menor cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Vamos.

Los hermanos fueron entrando lentamente hacia la habitación.

Todo el lugar estaba bastante silencioso, lo único que podían escuchar mientras entraban eran unos ruiditos originados por una pequeña personita que era sostenida por su hermana mayor: y allí lo vieron.

―Gaara, Kankuro, pasen ―los llamó Temari con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kankuro emocionado fue el primer en acercarse. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, observó con detenimiento como esa pequeña personita, arropada en los brazos de su hermana, dormía plácidamente. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras miraba cada detalle: sus pequeñas manos y dedos, su pequeña nariz, era todo en miniatura.

―¡Es precioso, Temari! ―Habló Kankuro dirigiendo sus ojos ahora a su hermana―Es tan pequeño.

Temari le respondió regalándole una sonrisa. No podía estar más feliz en esos momentos. Agradeció en sus adentros a Naruto por haberlos llamado unos días atrás por motivos que tenían que ver con ambas aldeas, si no hubiera sido por eso, sus hermanos no hubieran podido estar para el nacimiento de su bebé.

―Gaara… ―llamó Temari al verlo un poco retirado― Conoce a tu sobrino, Shikadai.

El Kazekage se acercó a paso lento. Una horda de pensamientos y sentimientos cruzaban su mente y corazón al ver a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso, pero que al mismo tiempo radiaba tranquilidad y paz. Ver en los ojos de su hermana el cansancio y a su vez el amor al sostenerlo de una forma tan protectora le llenaba el alma una cálida sensación.

―¿Quieres sostenerlo? ―la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kankuro lo miró conmovido al ver su cara de sorpresa y le dio un ligero codazo para incentivarlo a aceptar.

Gaara asintió sin estar del todo convencido, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como eso. Se acercó un poco más a su hermana con ambos brazos extendidos, Temari posó al pequeño en los brazos de su hermano, ayudándolo a que lo sostuviera de la mejor manera.

―¡Gaara, lo estás haciendo bien! ―Kankuro comentó contento― Shikadai ni se inmuta, me recuerda a cierto vago―bromeó mirando a su hermana de forma divertida. Ella solo lo miró con fingido reproche, no quería arruinar el lindo momento.

―Le voy a enseñar muchas cosas, ya verás. Mira, le traje su propia marioneta.

―Kankuro, apenas tiene 6 horas de nacido.

Gaara por su parte, estaba en su propio mundo, ignorando por completo a sus hermanos. Su vista solo estaba puesta en el pequeño Shikadai. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras observaba cada detalle de su sobrino.

―Temari ―Gaara la llamó todavía sosteniendo al bebé en brazos, llamando así inmediatamente su atención, tanto la de ella como la de Kankuro― Felicidades, serás una gran madre ―agregó honestamente, mirándola con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Temari lo miró complacida y emocionada― Gracias, gracias a los dos.

―Muy bien, todos estamos conmovidos. Pero yo aún no he sostenido a mi sobrino, ¿me permites, Gaara?

El Kazekage asintió ante la petición de su hermano y con mucho cuidado se lo entregó, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

―Oh, pequeño Shikadai ya verás las aventuras que te esperan con tu tío favorito―comenzó charlando con su sobrino al tiempo que caminaba por la habitación― Ya sabes, Gaara podrá ser Kazekage, pero conmigo está la diversión.

Dicha diversión no duró mucho. El nuevo integrante de la familia Nara comenzó a removerse en los brazos de su tío marionetista, una mueca extraña y un ceño fruncido seguido de un llanto provocó que la tranquilidad del lugar llegara a su fin.

―¡Lo rompí!

―No seas exagerado, Kankuro, no es una de tus marionetas ―reprochó Temari mientras le era devuelto en sus brazos su pequeño bebé―Simplemente tiene hambre ―explicó acomodándolo para comenzar a alimentarlo.

―Eh, bueno, Temari ―titubeó Kankuro rascándose la nuca algo incómodo y desviando la mirada― Los dejamos descansar. Mañana vendremos a visitarlos, ¿verdad, Gaara?

―Que descansen.

Temari asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron de su hermana mayor. En la salida de la habitación se encontraron con Shikamaru, quien los esperaba afuera.

―Nara ―habló Gaara en modo de saludo, seguido por Kankuro― Felicidades ―agregó tendiéndole la mano. Shikamaru la aceptó.

―Cuida bien de mi sobrino y mi hermana, ¿entendido? ―amenazó divertido el marionetista.

―Mendokusei… por supuesto que lo haré.

Shikamaru los miró irse antes de volver con Temari. Al entrar se acercó a su esposa y a su primer hijo y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, los observó a ambos en silencio por un rato.

―Se está quedando dormido de nuevo― habló Temari sin dejar de ver a su bebé―Me recuerda a cierto vago.

―Mendokusei, mujer… Me lo agradecerás cuando te deje dormir por las noches.

Ella sonrió divertida. Con esta nueva familia estaba completa, no necesitaba nada más.

Y esto fue lo que salió. Vuelvo a repetir, hace muchos años que no escribo así que es lógico los errores, iré intentando mejorar... todo si mi imaginación vuelve jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer.

Amo el ShikaTema y el pequeño Shikadai es tan lindo 3


End file.
